Devourer of Worlds
by Pluto's Watcher
Summary: So what happens when a person with 0 moral nature get a chance to be overpowered. He don't have responsibility, Neither does have love. It's a story about the Destruction and Death.
1. Chapter 0 - World Rank

The World Ranking

Rank 1 – Duke

10*Rank 0 = One Rank 1

…..

Rank 2 – King

50*Rank 1 = One Rank 2

….

Rank 3 – Demigod

100* Rank 2 = One Rank 3

Rank 4 – God

10,000* Rank 3 = Rank 4

…..

Rank 5 – High God

100* Rank 4 = One Rank 5

…..

Rank 6- OverLord

100*Rank 5 = One Rank 6

Rank 7 = ?

? ?

Rank 8=?

?

Rank ?

?


	2. Chapter 1 - Harry Potter World

I don't remember who I am; neither do I remember where I am currently. I can't see, feel, or hear anything... I can't feel my body and everything is blank.

Looking at my memories I remember what a human body is, what food is, what life is and what death is. So am I dead, if I am then is this afterlife or the void that is said to house soul after death.

I don't know, I can't see, feel or do anything so I did the obvious I went to sleep.

The next time my eye opened, I was in the arms of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She seems to be holding me in her chest and looking at me with a frown in her face.

I don't know who she is but if I had to guess this is my mother. Still from my memory a mother is the closest person a being could have so putting my trust in her I went to sleep.

Next time I woke up I wasn't in my mother arms anymore and looking around I was unable to see her. Searching for her I started crying.

A women came toward me and gave me a bottle of milk which I am sure a newborn shouldn't be given but with no question I started drinking it, after that I fell asleep.

6 months later

It appears I am an orphan and on the day of my birth my mother, tossed me in the orphanage due to some reason that wasn't mentioned but she left me after giving birth as I was unnecessary in her life.

The life here wasn't bad the caretaker looked after me and 7 more children's everyday and feed us properly every day.

The six months have gone with me being a normal child with my daily activity being pooping and peeing, sleeping, eating and pooping, And the same shall repeat.

Sushmita POV~

I am the caretaker of Sunshine Orphanage in England and is given the task of looking after the newborn in here.

My life is boring if you consider my daily work and even disgusting if compared with others. I need to change and clean all the poops and pee of this little devil every day. I would have quit this job years ago if the pay wasn't good.

Though there is one child that seems special among this bunch of bastards (literally).

He is currently 6 months old and it seems his mother was looking for a sugar daddy when she got pregnant with a child of that Person she tried to drain the money off. When she gave him the news of her pregnancy, she was blocked by that person and being unable to contact him again she gave birth to the child but left him in the orphanage.

What makes this kid special is his eyes have intelligence, and even though I have to clean his shit everyday he seems to understand me and today he was able to hold his desire and only did it when I took his clothes off him.

This child may become a genius if he continues to show intelligence like this.

5 years 6 months later

My name is Kal Silver and I am currently 6 years old. My whole life I am asking myself who I am and what my lifelong goal is. My name was given to me by myself, as I don't remember what my name was in my memory. To tell you the truth I don't remember anything in my memory, I don't remember my friend, family, and love anything. The earliest memories I have is me floating in the void and the second is my birth mother looking at me with frustration.

The six year of my life have been anything but peaceful, at the age of 2 years after knowing about my intelligence I was send to a private school.

The next 4 years I was thought many things and yesterday I completed my high school. The Oxford is already waiting for me to further my studies and the governments are already monitoring my everyday activity.

From them I understood that I was smart, abnormally so. My IQ according to them is above 200 and that is in my childhood so it may improve in the future causing the current situation.

6 years later.

I Kal silver am still thinking about life and death. The world around me is constantly changing and I can already see it end as the path they are taking is surely going to lead them there.

I am currently 12 years old, and am considered one of the future stars of the world.

Completing the studies in Oxford at the age of 10 can lead to many results; mine lead me to me being adopted by a professor in the Oxford. He promised to give me a chance to use my brain to full capacity and in the future lead his family to glory.

The past 2 years I have studied other topic from strategy, Chess, War Games, Psychology and more. The more I learned the more my hope for humanity diminished.

Today I received a letter, which was odd considering the way it was delivered. It was in the leg of an Owl and the owl seems to have intelligence on par with human as it understood my behavior and acted accordingly.

As for the letter it said...


	3. Chapter 2

"Now do you believe magic is real, Mister Silver?"

The Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry asked me that question seriously after she'd 'trasfigured' the tea cup into a mouse

I watched the Professor of Transfiguration wordlessly. My dumfounded expression was something I seriously had in my face. The last 12 years I tried to find my goal and now there is a person who calls herself a witch in her clothes that are older that few centuries.

Trying to put all the clues and trying to see any emotion I can see on her face that might suggest it's a prank or just a trick using fast hand movement and trick but finding none.

Looking at her closely she was wearing a outdated attire; consisted of dark green dress of Victorian Era with matching Hat. She looks like a theater performer who lost her way to this place. Surprisingly she still had her beauty and matured aura surrounding though her face was covered in few wrinkles. She look liked a women in her mid thirties with a face that was permanently had a scowl in her face.

After she told me that I was a Wizard and I can use magic, I seriously would have called the Metal Hospital if the proof wasn't in front of me. Still I waited as she said that I was accepted in the Prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she could turn anything or anyone into pig if she desire to.

She then took me along with 4 more children to a place called Diagon Ally where she bought me to a bank filled with small human like creatures with long fingers and pointy ears sitting in a tall table and chair that was comically too big for them to sit normally.

She looked at me and other children and their parents and said "This is the bank of us Wizard, Gringotts Wizarding Bank you can change your money Muggle Money. This Money you see in my hand is the money we use here."

She showed her hands with 3 coins and said "The Bronze Coins are known as Knuts, Silver Coins are called Sickles and Golden Coins are called Gallons. There are 29 Knuts in 1 Sickle, and 17 Sickle make up a 1 Galleon."

After giving them basic information all the parents and children started to move and exchange the Coins, whearas I was left alone. My parents or so they call themselves leaves me in the home with book alone and weren't there when this Headmistress came to pick me up.

I had enough money so I exchanged all of my pocket money, so I my 5000 pounds transformed 1000 Galleon. I wanted to buy books as much as I could so I wasn't afraid of spending money after all it just a source to for me to achieve more knowledge.

After buying Cauldron, clothes, pet (Owl), and we finally went to the book store.

Looking at the thousands of row of book my eye glowed. After spending 900 Galleon buying almost all the book they sold I also bought a Novel Suitcase which looked like a ordinary Suitcase but had a space of 20 Feet of length and Breath inside. The shopkeeper explained it was due to Ruins used to increase the area inside the case.

I bought around 1000+ books there of different subject from 'Ancient runes' to 'Type of Wood used to make wands.'

After that stop Minerva took us to Oliver Wand Shop to finally get us our wands.

Entering the shabby shop everyone was searching for the shop owner, except me who immediately found him on top of a ladder, cleaning the shelf high above. I realized that his presence was very thin and it made him very hard to see if he wasn't in front of you.

"Hello. First years – I take it."

All the children but me jumped when they heard Ollivander's soft yet clear greeting. They searched around for a moment until they finally found the old man.

Soon Ollivander climbed down the ladder, he'd taken out of his measuring tape with silver lining from his pocket and approached the child in the front who was a random child and started to do his job.

When my turn came, the man started to put one after another wand in my hand but not a single one was able to respond to me.

After 22 failed attempt he finally took a wand the matched me, It was 10 inch with silk black body with the red tip.

Looking at it he said "Finally I found your match, My silver as I can see you are quite a difficult customer of mine. Let's see ten-three quarter inch made of Cherrywood and Dragon Heartstring – Cherrywood often makes a wand possess a truly lethal power, paired with a dragon Heartstring, it is a trusly dangerous wand."

Ollivander regarded me silently, which I returned back with my poker- face. After a moment he nodded and said "I think I needn't worry about that, this wand is a tempermental wand and chooses people with absolute control over their emotion which I can see Mr silver posses this soon. You seems to a good match for this wand. Please take of your wand well, Mister Silver."

I nodded my head and said "Can I also get a Wand Hoster?"

"Ahh! You may Mr. Silver." After which he took a wand hoster from below the desk and said "That will be 30 Gallons for both the Wand and Hoster."

Tanking him and taking my items with the books and other material, I and the other adults gave our goodbye and went towards our way."

When I reached my home, I looked around to see the Professor and his families were still not back and went to my room closing the door.

After looking at the items I bought, I tried to get the power or things I felt when I touched the wand and tried to control it.

Seeing I wasn't able to do so, I took a book from my new bought collection title "How to Control you Magical Power" which gave me tips on how I should try to do so.

After 3 hours of continuous training I was finally able to feel it, and after 2 more hours I could finally control it.

The moment I felt my control on it, a huge shock went through my body, which caused to me faint.

When I woke up I was in my bed with a note from Ms. Professor telling me not to forget about sleeping and how unhealthy it is to sleep in the floor.

Looking back at my memory when I tried to remember a beep! beep! Started ringing

Looking around for the source I couldn't find it. Then I heard the Voice.

[Beep]

[Requirement: Feeling and Controlling Magic – Completed]

[System Activated]

This creeped me out, as I tried to find the source of this noise.

"Who was that? Hello?"

[Beep] [Host Greeting]

Still in shock I asked "Who are you and where are you."

[Answering to your question, I am System, and I am currently inside your Soul]

Trying to maintain his composure he said "Like those crappy novel where in the internet?" He was after all just finding about magic so this wasn't something he would deny just for being impossible.

[I don't understand your Question, but I am tasked to either make you a higher being or Kill you to find next host…]

It said in the same cold tone with 0 emotions.

"So what are you?"

[I am a program created by the Drive to help our host become strong.]

What's your goal?"

[My whole existence is to make Host stronger so you might help our creator in the future and also give you the opportunity to become strong.]

Explain?"

[There is a law called Karma in this world, if you do bad- bad things will happen. If you do good- Good thing will happens but the Karma is showed by my creator so he can help create being that will help in the future due to my help you will receive in the present. To offset the Karma your service in the future will be required.]

"So If I take your help and grow strong I will need to give all the help back in the future with interest to your owner after I grow certain strength. IS that right?"

[Yes]

"So what can you do?"

[I am System that takes Death as the compensation. The more you kill the more benefit you will get. My owner didn't want you to rebel so he set this condition as if, he gives you all your power, you'll never grow strong enough to help him or will your Karma be ever offset.]

"So I need to kill?" Kal said in a shocked tone. Though he didn't like the people he wouldn't want to kill anyone.

[Yes, No matter the life be it insect, Tree, Humans, Animals, Fish, Reptile etc any life as long as you kill will earn you the Points which is Death Point (DP) which can be used to buy power or anything that isn't too absurd.]

Kal took a deep breath and though of what he should do. Then he remembered and said "Don't you have a Beginner pack that is given as a gift."

[Yes, I do have a pack that you can open currently. Do you wish to open it?]

"Yes open it"

[Congratulation you got '1000 DP', 'Skill - Magic Control' and 'Special Body part – Sharingan']

"Explain the items except the 1000 Dp."

[Magic Control- An ability the is must have for Magi. It is the ability to regulate the Magical power in them efficiently.]

[Sharingan – An Eye that can was born to see Slaughter and Death. This eye gives the user to see the Magic in the air and inside people. Movement seen by this eye is forever engraved in it as the user never forget the moment and remembers it with perfect clarity as if it is currently happening. It is believed that the person with this eye the more he/she the death and suffering the more it evolves. There is no limit for it evolution. It grants its user the following ability.

Perfect Memory – The moment see by the eye can't be forgotten as the user will remember event the number of time his pulse beated if the eye was active at that moment.

Energy Vision – These eyes can see the Magic, Aura or any energy in the surrounding or someone by looking at them.

Copy- With its memory if the person with this eye can see any Moves involving Energies see any spells or Jutsu they can perfectly copy it and even may complete it before the opponent do so.]

Looking at the Skill and ability of his new power, he thought maybe the Karma is better to take currently, after all the system is assisting him not making him stronger.

After using Sharingan his normal brown eyes transformed into red eyes with 1 comma in middle, But what wondered him was he was also able to see the energies that were in the air which was invisible before.

Looking around he felt as if he was blind in the past as he can see everything with perfect clarity that he wished he could always see like this, but he can feel his Magic slowly draining from him due to him currently using it.

With what he felt was dozen second but was few second he started to use his ability Magic Control to control his energies better.

The next month was spend with him learning and reading whatever he can regarding magic, massively increasing his knowledge regarding them.

Still after learning that the Ministry of Magic forbids the children to perform magic from the book "Basic Law of Wizards and Witches" he controlled his impulses. He had a huge future he can't let his impatient to cause him to be weaker than his peers.

With Perfect Memory of Sharingan and Magic Control he was able to both increase his knowledge and his Control of Magic. His Magical Reserve was also increasing massively due to meditation he has been doing.

Even among Magic his favorite now has become the Mind Arts with how covenant and powerful it was. With maybe due to Sharingan and Magical Control he was able to erect an lvl 2 Occlumency Shield. This may be due to this not requiring use of wands as well as making his already quick brain faster.

The LVL 2 Occlumency Shield can protect his mind from foreign influence and Legilimens.

His train for his school will come tomorrow and he had expetatition on what this word has to offer.


	4. Chapter 3

1 year later

A handsome child could be seen getting out of the train station with 2 people in his side. The Kid had short black hair, wearing a nice white Shirt and black Pants while dragging a Suitcase with a Trolley and an Owl Cage in it.

He was wearing a dark sunglass that covered his eyes, but you can see he wasn't blind with how his eyes were constantly roaming in his surroundings.

He was Kal Silver who came back home after studying in a boarding school in the Swizerland or that what his parents though. He was hailed as a future Star with his intelligence which is 225 currently.

Looking at the peaceful child many would thinks he was an Angel but they didn't know this angel was a Devil in Disguise.

It took him 8 months to learn everything Hogwart could teach him which should normally take 7 year long. Considering his past achievement it wouldn't be a surprise if it was a normal school instead it was a Magic School that what caused him to become what he is now.

After 8 months of constant studying and Copying other teacher and Senior Student to learn whatever they could teach he became bored. After all it took him just one look with his Sharingan to gain the basic flow of Magic to learn the spell.

A simple Spell 'Wingardium Leviosa' took this group of dunderhead 2 days of constant failure whereas he did it in one try without even the use of Sharingan.

With Sharingan he could see the Magic flow inside the body of his teacher and copy it, automatically completing the spell.

He using a Sunglass to hide his eye when he activates Sharingan copied whatever he could. From a simple Cleaning spell to even the 3 forbidden spell, it was simple and it became too easy for his liking.

Even his training in Mind Arts was harder than this wand waving, which can be completed just by focusing the will and making it change by using your thought/Willpower which can reshape the world if he desire.

What made him angry was that this people were foolish to the extreme, with zero sense of adventure in them regarding studies. They accepted everything written in books but well many didn't even study. In Six months he learned every spell that the school taught and even then he found the secret room "The Room of Requirement" which gave him more knowledge as it could give him every knowledge and book he needed.

After 2 more months even this room was useless to him. His search for knowledge made him take the help of System. Their interaction went like this "System tell me your function?"

[My functions are Status and Shop.]

Looking a bit confused he said "That's it?"

[Yes]

"Show my Status then."

[Beep][Status]

[Analyzing]

[Acquire Data]

[Beep]

[Name – Kal Silver

Sex- Male

Age- 12 years

Rank – 0

Strength- 0.9

Agility- 1.2

Intelligence- 4.6

Wisdom- 3.0]

Looking at the status Kal said "What is the Average data of a normal person. And what do the Rank, Strenght, Agility, Intelligence and wisdom represents."

[The Average Data of a Normal Person is 1.]

[Rank represents your Rank in power]

['Strength' Represents Raw Strength and Vitality]

[Agility' Represents Dexterity and Speed]

['Intelligence' represents Intelligence as well as Mana/Energy/Chakra/Magic Capacity. The ability to remember past event, reading and gaining new knowledge etc also falls in these categories.]

['Wisdom' represents Wisdom as well as Mana/Chakra/Magic/Energy Regeneration. The ability to make correct decision falls in these categories.]

Looking at the Stats Kal though ' So I am nearly as strong as a average man, faster that most people by 20% and most important 4 times more intelligent and 3 times more wise. Well it seems I am heading the path to greatness. After all I am Twelve and I got the Life worth time."

"Now Show your Shop Function"

[Shop]

\- [Items]

\- [Skills]

\- [Bloodline]

\- [Other Functions]

"Open Skills"

[Skills]

\- [Magic Control] – 1000 DP

\- [Chakra Control] – 1000 DP

\- [Ki Control] – 1000 DP

\- [Mana Control] – 1000 DP

-…

\- [Karate] – 1000 DP

\- [Jee Kun Do] – 1000 DP

\- [Mixed Martial Arts] – 1000 DP

-…

\- [Nine Shadow Sword Arts] - 10,000 DP

-….

\- [Cat's Movement Arts] – 10,000 DP

\- [Fleeing Cloud Escape Arts] – 100,000 DP

\- …

-…

Looking at hundred of Skills that focused on different things costly from 10 DP to 100,000,000 Dp and more.

He then Clicked on Bloodlines and another list popped up.

\- [Potter Family] – 1000 DP

\- [Gats Family] – 1000 DP

\- [Black Family] – 1000 DP

\- …..

-…

\- [Uchiha Clan] – 100,000 DP

\- [Hyuga Clan] – 100,000 DP

\- [Uzumaki Clan] – 100,000 DP

\- [Senju Clan] – 100,000 DP

\- [Kaguya Clan] – 100,000 DP

-[Otsutsuki Clan] – 10,000,000 DP

-….

\- [Saiyan] – 100,000,000 DP

\- [Frost/Freeza] - 100,000,000 DP

\- [Namekan] - 1,000,000 DP

\- ….

Seeing hundred in not thousand of bloodline he couldn't wait to get them.

After all Greed is one of the most basic human need so with such a massive power in front of him, not choosing to take it was a sign of weakness.

HE didn't go to the item or others list; after all he only had 1,000 DP nowhere enough to buy anything so he didn't want to look at something he had no control over.

After looking at it he made a plan, after all he just had to kill he asked his final question "Do I need to do them killing myself or just need to be the cause."

[Host can do any of the following tasks to get the reward. 1) Look at the death or 2) BE the Cause of Death or 3) BE the one that source of death]

[Host is requiring being present there, so he can't look at picture or Video of that event but you must be present, you can be both directly or indirectly responsible for death, as long as you are the cause you shall get the point.

Emotional Point is also taken into account, the person you don't care = 1 DP, Person with Emotion Bond = Bigger the bond meaning the more love/ Karma Host has the Dead person.]

Good now what should I do to make this world lose some Animal "With an evil smile the 1st year of Hogwards spend his last 4 months planning, on how he was going to grow strong."

Present

Kal went home and killed both his adoptive parents the first thing he arrived. After using Time Flow spell to make it so that they have been killed for hours before his arrival he made their corpse look like they died 10 hours before his arrival.

After killing and using the spell he quickly called the police acting scared.

The next 7 days was followed with depressing noise, and him becoming the head of the house that his dead father left behind.

He wanted to kill him by making it seems like a natural death but both his adoptive parents weren't sick so he did the basic murder. The Time Flow Spell sure he had his alibi as he just arrived and was out of state in the case of this murder.

I was given my Adoptive Parents inheritance, which was one of the reasons for their death the other being

+10,000DP

+10,000 DP

Using this as an excuse I left Hogwarts after 1 year of study. Though they warned me not to use magic as I am now a free Wizard which can cause some problems but out of pity and situation of war, they agreed and I was now a Wizard who didn't finish his Hogward Study which is a black sheep in the Wizard Comity.

It is currently 1944 so there wasn't much investigation considering the whole world was in war. I created a Virus and named it Doom Virus. At the same time I was creating it I also created an Anti Virus Organization that will try to create medicine and Antidote for the different disease that are appearing due to war or possibly due to infection of certain elements..

While creating the Doom Virus, I took the inspiration from Black Death Plague and as the war was going on massively I don't need to be present to gain extra DP, just incouraging the soldier and sending them congratulation reward acting like I was one of the decision maker.

This Plague designed to kill all Living beings from Plant to Animals and will be transferred with Insects, Air and Water.

Still to create this plague it will require time, and I am creating a good reputation among the society by making many Cures and Medicine for human kind and helping England save many soldiers.

My reputation is growing bigger and bigger as I am earning more and more, of course people are seeing me as a Middle Age Guy in his early 40 which is my Alias. With Bit of Legilimency my ranking in the importance of the county is rapidly increasing.

The war between Dumbeldore and Grindelwald started to reach the peak, and after 2 days it ended with the Capture of Grindelwald. With lack of Grindelwald help the Germany surrendered with their Leader Adolf Hitler killing himself.

The war ended in 1945, 5 Weeks after the 2 great wizard battle, but I was still able to earn more than 500,000 DP using some of my prototype Virus, and giving the England and USA many help in donating Dollar for war supply.

In 2 years after my parent's death this virus was released, the War had just ended and the whole world was now shaking in anger and fear as a massive plague took the world by storm killing millions and still growing. I am still sad that war ended before the Virus was completed but still this didn't stp me from releasing the virus.

Many people committed suicide saying it was the curse of God punishing us humans for causing this huge fight which was 2nd World War.

29 days of Plague after the world was filled with sorrow that cost the world 20 Million people, My Company released the Antidote.

This gave massive support of my industry, with made me nearly 2.3 Trillion Dollar. And due to my help for the Government in the War purely out of generosity, the Government of USA and England supported the distribution; as this event gave me Fame, Power, Money, as well as the most important Death Points.

My Current Status was

[Name – Kal Silver

Sex- Male

Age- 16 years

Rank – 0

Strength- 3.0

Agility- 6.9

Intelligence- 13.4

Wisdom- 10.2

Death Points (DP) – 100,000,000]

I killed more than 100 Million lives in this world while earning so many points.

HAHAHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I don't know what is considered evil but if I am not considered on then HAHAHA.

Sitting in a chair was a boy in his late teen; he was looking at this situation and laughing while red blood was flowing down his eyes like tears.

When he opened his eye his eyes was no longer a Normal Sharingan with Tomoe both was filled with a Web like design.

When he killed his Adopted Parents he gained 2nd Tomoe in his Sharingan.

When he tracked and killed his Birth Mother he gained the 3rd Tomoe in his Sharingan.

And after looking at the destruction and death his Greed caused he gained the current Sharingan. Unlike the Uchiha Sharingan this Sharingan didn't have an on/Off switch and was always active.

This was probably due to the death of himself; he looked at in the many parallel world. After gaining 2nd Magic and looking at his many end with many involved him being killed by another for their greed.

Maybe due to this his eyes couldn't be turned off. Still with his DP he bought the following items.

2nd True Magic

Type – Skill

Universe – Type MOON

Effect – Connect the Many parallel worlds with yourself, giving you the ability to move to different reality or seeing different possibility that was a possibility made due different decision.

Cost- 10,000,000

D. Energy

Universe – Destroyed World

Effect – An Energy that evolves by combining and devouring with other Energy, gaining their properties and power, slowly evolving.

Cost – 50,000,000

D. Energy Manipulation

Universe – Destroyed World

Effect – D. Energy is hard to control due to it constantly evolving, but this Skill solves that problem as this ability gives the host the ability to Manipulate the constantly evolving Energy.

Cost – 50,000

Dimension Travel

Type- Skill

Location – Crack

Effect – Gives the user the ability to travel to different universe.

Cost – 20,000,000

Storage Box

Type – Item

Location – Harry Potter Universe

Effect – Has a diameter of 10 km inside the box using expanding ruins.

Cost – 10,000

These skills were what he currently needed. This world didn't even have a Rank 1 being forgotten about others. He needed to leave this world as this place will decrease his strength massively

[Name – Kal Silver

Sex- Male

Age- 16 years

Rank – 0

Strength- 10.0

Agility- 16.9

Intelligence- 53.4

Wisdom- 100.2

Death Points (DP) – 19,940,000]


	5. Chapter 4

I am currently seated in a self made Rocket ready for launch to the Mars. This world still was in its development stage and had made a few prototype of Rockets before which will be known as Missile in the future.

With the help of researchers and my own research, using the theory of repulsive force this machine should be able to send to the space.

I am tired of this Planet and am in the current in the process of destroying it. If my hypothesis is correct then this Planet will cease to exist in very near future.

With the help of 'Light Weight Ruin' and 'Sturdy/Durability Ruin' from magical department combined with Modern technology, this Rocket was made possible. After all I am currently rich with more than 3 Trillion Dollar as my source.

With this money for the last few months I bought massive amount of Woods that is used to make flying broom and also spend massive amount of money to buy Knowledge which can help me in my current work.

After creating the Rocket using both Modern and Magical Technology I looked at the result.

The Massive Rocket was filled with Ruins that increased its durability and light weight ruin that will decrease it Weight, causing it to be easier for takeoff. The durability ruins will make sure all the materials in the Rocket won't be destroyed due to Space Vacuum.

There is a massive room filled with Boxes and cases with Magical Expanding ruins filled with Rare materials and Jewelry which I have spend all my money on currently making me poor. Of course I don't need them as the Earth future is bleak after what I am going to do with it.

After 3 failed attempt with multiple failed trails, the Rocket was finally completed and ready to take off..

I also created a Spacesuit that is more durable and resistant enough to endure 4000 Degree of heat with magical ruin that will create provide air to the Suit using Air Ruins. There is also pocket with dimension created in it using Ruins so that it can store foods, Water and even Air in the case of emergency.

With the final look at earth I took off the world in this world 1st and last Rocket.

My Whole money was already converted into Gold, Ruby, Jewelry and other precious metal as they will still be useful in the future.

After landing in the Mars after 20 days of Non Stop travel from Earth to Mars. I looked toward the earth in expectation waiting for my present to unfold.

Taking a Scroll out of my bag I tore it down as it combusted itself.

In the same time in earth a Submarine took off from an island near Japan which went by the name Guam with people in the Submarine who looked like they were sleepwalking.

They travelled all the way from Guam to Mariana Trench as they started to descend deeper and deeper in the Black Trench. After a certain height they were unable to even see the light anymore.

The Siren started going off the Submarine warning them of them going beyond what this Submarine depth should go.

After 3 more minutes the Hull started breaking as the water pressure in the depth increased, but the sailor inside were still in their dreamlike state.

After 2 more minutes there was a loud sound and the Submarine started leaking water from all side.

The Captain who was also in trance like state pressed the button seeing the situation.

What followed was a massive explosion that shook the entire ocean as well the surrounding land.

The Blast sends all the Rock around it and the surrounding Sea in frenzy, as it covered more that few 1000 Km just in the explosive power, creating a massive Vibration that loudly impacted the 2 Sides of the Trench.

The whole Trench started shaking as did the world with it.

The Whole Trench started to be filled with crack as the Vibration destroyed many pillar making the whole area a dead zone.

Massive volcanos that were silent before started to become active as the whole world was shaking as if it was shook from the core.

The massive explosion on the Marina Trench destroyed and damaged the many pillar in the trench causing many to collapse. This resulted in massive Whirpools to be created all over the Pasific Ocean and other Oceans.

With those collapse there was a Chain Reaction as if the world was crying in pain.

Massive Eruption happened all over the world, as Volcano that were inactive before started to become active again, this wasn't all new Volcano started to be born as mountains started leaking Lave. With both the past and new one which was just forming started to appear all over the world.

Within 5 minutes of the Explosion, the Surrounding area of Marina Trench such a Japan, Korean, China, India, Russia suffered from Tsunami, sending all people in panic. Massive Waves started to appear that exceed any Natural Disaster that happened in the past sweeping and destroying anything in its path.

The Japan, Korea and other Small Island near it was directly taken underwater without any warning.

The Whole Earth started Shaking as Kaal Silver was observing from the Space from Mars.

With the massive Eruption the Ice started breaking and melting as the whole earth temperature starting to rise at a massive rate.

Due to Molten Lava that started to appear in both the land and sea the temperature of Sea was rapidly rising. This caused many marine lives to suffer, causing many to perish.

Just a few second for before now had an increase in 10 Degree, now it was even more.

The Ocean Started to boil as it mass increase due to ice Glacier melting due increased the Heat. Within Half an hour, half of the world was already crying in pain, some from intense Heat with the rise in temperature, some looking at the pure destruction.

The whole world was shaking the sky was filled with clouds as storm brew, the Tornado started to send Dust and anything near it flying which in some case were Lava, causing Rain of Fire to appear.

When people saw it they will probably be scared of their mind, the Lava was dropping from the sky like rain due to Tornado causing fire to appear everywhere the eye could see.

If people imagined hell in their dreams, this was certainly the one of the worst one they had imagined, but that what made this world scared. This Nightmare was becoming true just because some Psycho kid want to get stronger.

Some looked at their parent who dies in front of them; some lost their children, some parents, some wife, some teacher, some son, and some enemy. Some hated them, some cared for them, and some loved each other now the entire world was sharing the same faith.

Someone POV

I looked at the hell in front of me; the world was Burning, Sad, Crying, and angry all at the same time. The ground below me hasn't stopped shacking once for the last 20 minutes, every building this town had in now in the ground.

The sky is filled with Dust as the storm is raging in the Sky, thunder and lightning are striking every second.

The Lava was raining down destroying and killing people, which causing fire.

Even my imagination of Hell was beautiful in comparison to what was currently occurring

I can't hear anything but someone crying for help, begging God for mercy, the heartbreaking sound of Mother tears for her family, a son tears for his parents, a husband tears for his wife.

The whole world was crying in pain, the storm was grumbling in pain.

The Land was shaking in pain, crying Lava.

Sky was shaking with the Ground, Crying Thunder.

Sea was rising high nearly reaching the sky, boiling hot.

The whole world was shaking, so did my heart.

I feel in the ground as did my soul, Ohh heaven save us.

Seeing neither help nor death, I remembered a saying

'Between Heaven and Earth, Everyone is a Stray Dog'

Kal Silver looked at the earth as it cried in pain as it slowly broke, New Mountains starting to appear as old ones fell.

The MT. Everest was no more, The 7 Wonder was no more, and the Continent of this world was no more, no government, no life.

The Sea covered all the Earth as it was also boiling, destroying and killing anyone and anything in the world.

And when the Earth was finally starting to calm down the Moon due to massive change in the Sea Level crashed in the earth.

After the Satellite Crash the whole Earth broke apart, breaking in thousand pieces.

Some joined the Asteroid while some started to drift in the space.

Within 24 hour the whole Earth was destroyed with just 2 Nuclear Bomb along with 10 Nukes and 100 Ton of TNT. With just 1 Trillion Dollar the world was destroyed, the people are wrong when they say that a person can't buy everything with money.

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA


	6. Chapter 5

Looking at the scene, many may wonder why I did, what I did.

The answer would be, I am Scared and Angry.

After learning from the System that there is 9 Ranks in the world, which starts from Rank 0 to Rank 9, I was amazed.

After learning that, I who was sitting in this world Peak was not even Rank 1, made me almost lose my mind, Both with Anger and Fear. I felt like a frog in the bottom of a well, looking at the sky with a fixed vision, but slowly my vision is expanding.

I can currently make people kill their own parents, rape their own daughter by simply using Legilimency to control them, but me who can probably fight a Elephant in just Strength, Run faster than a Cheetah with Speed, while forget about my brain which is the smartest you will ever see, and powerful enough to kill a dragon wasn't even a beginner made me scared.

I was Rank 0, not Rank 1, Rank 2 but Rank 0. And what scared me the most was information that a Rank 4 can be literally called they God and the world will agree, and even Thousands of Rank 4 can't fight a Rank 5 in power, made me do what I am doing currently.

I don't care what happens, as long as something can make me strong it don't matter if you are my lover, my parent, my friend and even my son, I will sacrifice you to achieve it.

Flashback

A child was sitting in the Chair waiting for his turn to put the Talking Hat who will short him to the house his personality.

Hearing and reading about the different houses there are he was sure he will be shorted to Raven Claw.

When his turn came, the Hat decided to put him in the Slytherin.

He asked to be put in Ravenclaw, but the Hat was firm in his decision. It was probably due to his massive goals and ambition in life.

The first few weeks were tough with him being a Muggle born but he wasn't bullied too much due to his growing strength and intelligence.

The next six months he completed all his work and read almost all the books that were available for a common student.

It was around this time he started to kill the ants and other bugs earning him a few DP, which he used to buy items that can make him stronger and his brain sharper.

The next 2 Months he read the books he found in Room of Requirement but due to many books being repeated as he bought most of them in the past, he already finished most of them.

It was around this time Dumbeldore and Grindelwald started to fight causing the whole school to be filled to Serious Aura with tension filling the whole School.

He who was Anti-social and Muggle Born in Slytherin caused his to be a good bully target, but his strength and brutality made them rethink about it. In an incident when he injured four 6th year Students enough for them to stay in the Medical Unit for 1 week, made him stand out among the crowd the he was trying to avoid.

Many rumors such as him being the new Dark Lord started appearing causing the very little love he had for the school to be crushed.

When he went house for break in Christmas, he using Mind Arts made his adoptive parents give him a huge sum of money, which he used to buy books on Dark Arts, Alchemy, Forbidden Spells, and Forbidden Ruins.

He also bought an Invisibility Cloak with the durability of 5 months which he used to go to the Restricted Library to learn the forbidden Spells. This type of Cloak can make a person become invisible and are easy to make if you have the tools but will lose their effect after a period of time.

In 10 months he had practically 0 reason to stay in the School as he was more knowledgeable the most teacher and probably as strong as some of them.

The last 2 months due to his House Mate literally trying to frame him, attack him and did everything to make him hate this place, resulted in him finally seriously injured one of them which resulted in 3 broken bones, earning the title 'Future Dark Lord'.

Due to this incident, the last 2 month he spends alone doing research on various arts amd trying to increase his strength.

After leaving and killing his adoptive parents, he was free so the next 2 months he was in his Lab trying to improve his Mind Arts by adding Psychology Subject of Muggle world to it, causing him to rapidly become one of the best Legimen and Occlumen in the Wizard Industry.

With 0 love and emotion he did dark and started to create his Doom Virus which will kill more than 20 Million people in the future.

Taking Plague and Alchemy with Modern Medicine as the Core subject it will take him 2 more years to complete but he was able to kill more than 500,000 Living being among which 20,000 were human beings, using his Prototype Virus that were failed subject that didn't receive his approval.

His knowledge and power increased in one side, while his reputation and money increased in another identity he used to make an Anti-Virus Company. This company was able sends a massive help toward the injured soldier as well as trying to solve many germs while creating Vaccine for the soldiers who were suffering from many sickness due to war.

The next 2 years he personally killed more than 300 people for research material.

He also used his Sharingan which was literally overpowered to learn everything he can.

Using his eyes he can copy any movement he sees once with perfect accuracy. After looking at a Carpenters, Architects, Cooks, Fighter, Shooter, Assassin, and everything he deemed important he looked at them with his eyes. After their work was ingrained in his eye, he would be able to copy their movement perfectly without a single mistake.

Every time he opened his eyes he can see his Victim that died in his hands, his Adoptive Parents face when he killed them, his mother face when he killed her family and killed her. Everything he saw with these red eyes he can remember with picture perfect clarity.

He obtained even knowledge he could get from painter, singer, and politician and with his eyes it was easy for him to copy them. He could copy them and evolve it to make it better than them which means he is more experienced that people he copied in the work they mastered.

At the Age of 16 he could be said to have surpassed every being in this world. But the answer from System destroyed every Pride he had in himself after he learned that he was weak and was not even a Rank 1 being that is just the beginning of Strength, that crushed his whole Ego and Pride making him Cold and Emotionless. He was 4 time stronger than your average man without using any energy to help him, seven times faster than a human and 15 times smarter than them and he was still weak.

With conviction in his mind the next week, he released his Doom Virus which is later known as Doom Plague, by him and Judgment Plague by the world.

After 30 days, he released the Antidote which earned him massive Sum that exceed 3 Trillion Dollar with reputation that even every man alive had heard, maybe even Savage heard about it.

He gained more than 100 Million DP in which 20 Million was Humans. The Irony that he gained money for killing them was in its peak.

He used system to buy whatever he could and deemed necessary.

He bought 2nd Magic from type moon which made me see my many life in which I couldn't find any that has got the system, which means even parallel me wasn't able to get a system.

I looked at what my life would have been if the Death System didn't choose me.

The me in one of countless parallel became of genius, but was killed by a guy name Voldemort in the 1985 that is forty years in the future. Most of my incarnation had this guy killing me with some of me joining even him. Showing me my weakness and helpless if the System wasn't with me

Still in every parallel universe my death is in 1975 – 1980, with me trying the hardest to change the world but failing to do so.

Looking at my countless death, my Sharingan evolved and became a Design that looked like a Spider Web making my Eyes permanently active with no means to Turn Off.

I also bought Energy which is basically the very pure form of power. This Energy contains basically every the power to devour other energy and gain their properties.

With this Energy replacing Magic, my strength Sky rocketed increasing both my body power and Magical Strength to a phenomenal Level. After all it was many times above the Magic is Ranking and though it has only devoured Magic gaining its property, it won't be the same in the future.

I don't doubt I will break the Rank 1 level in near future but I need more Death Points and seeing no good future of me staying here, I purchased a Skill that can let me travel to another place call "Dimension Travel".

But when I was planning to travel and was buying Items and Jewelry, Metal that can be used in other universe, I Obtained a very crazy Hypothesis that a world can end if the Marina Trench is send in a Shock with a massive explosive.

This Hypothesis was dozen years old and at that time the strongest weapon was gunpowder but now we have Nuclear Power.

So spending 1 Trillion, I bought 2 Nuclear Bomb along with 10 Nukes and 100 Ton of TNT, while creating a Rocket that will make sure I gets a great view of the party.

Tough he heard the rumor about the 3 Deadly Hallow and found a stone that bring the dead soul back from their grave, the Resurrection Stone mentioned in the Stories, but after examining it he found its truth.

The 3 Deadly hollow is what you call the inheritance of a guy who was Rank 2 before his death. I don't know how he appeared here, but I have no interest in this thing.

I can grow strong from the System and if his inheritance has some hidden danger of false mechanism it will only be trouble for me.

Though Rank 2 inheritance is like a Juicy Meat for me, I will probably Dine in a 10 Star Hotel in the future without taking this risk.

Looking at the Remains of once beautiful planet I said "The Saying 'Below Heaven and Earth, we are all Stray Dog', but I won't be a Stray dog anymore, I don't matter the cost I will destroy the world if it means I will become strong enough to face any danger calmly."

'Time waits for no one, let see which world will face my greed now.' Thinking this Kal put the Rocket in his Suitcase and the case in his Pouch.

Giving a final look at the remains, of once beautiful planet, he didn't notice his Eye that changed its color from once blood red to Deep Blue as the once blue planet was reflected through it in the space it once occupied.

He jumped into a portal that appeared in front of him leaving a barren planet with no life for millions of light years.


	7. Chapter 6

New World and Info Dump

In a place filled Virgin forest, a strange portal appeared out of nowhere. As soon as the portal opened a shadow jumped down from the portal that was 30 feet high in the sky.

The shadow jumped down and did a roll to cushion his fall.

After looking around the shadow appearance could be finally be seen and it was marvelous, in a very bad way.

A white fat being with a bubble like head that you could see through and White Skin that was disgustingly hanging in its body. It looked like a Caterpillar but disgusting one.

Truly an ugly creature, what it took it head off.

Cough*Cough* my mistake it was a suit. A man with Black hair appeared from the suit. He looked around with his Eyes that were covered in Black Glasses.

HE looked around for any life form, after seeing none he quickly took off his clothes or whatever that was, and put it in a pouch in his waste. It seems to work like a storage seal but with a pouch, strange.

This stranger was probably in his early twenty with his appearance. He had an average face with black hair reaching his neck, black glasses in his eyes. He was wearing a Black Coat that covered half of his body showing only his legs from the knee and hands.

Of course the guy that appeared was our Main character than just entered this world after destroying his home planet.

Looking around, Kal thought to himself "This place seems to be able to sustain life. This was my 3rd Teleportation after finding no life in the other 2 location. This place Gravity that seems to be 5 times stronger than my home planet, meaning the creature in this world will be stronger than my world. I now need to look if there is any intelligent being here or all are savages.'

Kal looking around slowly started to hide in the shadow as he started to move in the forest with speed that will probably make Tarzen jealous, swinging and jumping from one tree to another.

Though he would like to have use the Flying Broom to travel but this is a unknown world and he don't wish to take the risk of being attacked by an unknown being.

After Spending DP he bought many new techniques that increase him Stealth and movement speed along with Balance. With his improved body condition due to using Energy this type of movement was easy for him.

After 10 hours he was still searching for a life, but he had trouble finding them. No matter where he looked he could find the Virgin forest.

Tough he found that this world also had an energy that is ranked in the same rank as Magic. But the difference being this Magic/ Energy has a very high damage point, compared Magic which is a all rounder type energy.

This energy which name I still don't know seems to be focused in damages and there is very few uses of this energy except attack and defending.

Though Magic seems weaker when compare them together, but magic is branched out and contain the entire possible outcome. It can be used to attack, defend, Clean, Control toys, Fly etc you can do literally anything with Magic, yes but there will be a limit. So the differences between two Energy's are Magic being an All Rounder which focuses on all part of power like 'Jack of All Trade Master of None'.

While this 'New Energy' is Master of Attack and defense but in other field it is lower than mediocre.

Still he doesn't need to be worry as his Source of his power 'D. Energy' is many times above in term of Ranking.

He continued to search for 2 more days, but after finding no intelligent life, he started to use his Flying Broom to scout for him.

Using Invisibility Cloak he made himself invisible, and using his Sharingan and 'Eagle Eye Spell' he started searching for intelligent life form.

It took him more than a week even through this method, as he was at this point doubted if there were any intelligent being after all. He only saw animal with basic instinct for the last 10 days of him being here.

But today while he was searching, he found a road with track that looked like a carriage marks before rapidly checking his gears and his invisibility Cloak and keeping his Broom in the Extended Pouch started running in the shadow searching for the life forms.

After 2 hours of travel in which he probably covered more than 80 KM following the road, he finally saw what the inhabitant of this world looked like.

He looked at them, sitting in the dark, searching for anything that might make them different, but no he found nothing making was completely confused.

He looked in his front and saw Humans; yes the same race as him Human who's Seven Desire will lead to them destroying whatever they get their hands on. He really hoped he wouldn't have to see this damn race after he destroyed them but not even a week later he found them.

Still he was also human, so they did have some beings among them that are suitable to live unlike rest of them.

Still he was in his guard for any incident. After all this world contained 5 time more Gravity meaning the inhabitant here will be stronger and with energy that seems to purely focused on Attack, he was right to be cautious.

He slowly moved toward the human who was slowly walking toward the east where he could see some Animals/Cattle grazing.

Kal threw a small pebble far away from him, that won't make a sound to judge his reaction. This person didn't even feel the Pebble existence.

After 10 more try, the person was finally able to spot the pebble but just ignored it.

Seeing the person was just an average man with literally 0 awareness of his surrounding, Kal took his wand out and cast a Silent Sleeping spell on him.

The man who was walking slowly fell asleep in the ground. Kal looked around for any possible enemy nearby, seeing none he quickly took the man and went to the shadow to the tree where he covered both of them with Invisibility Cloak.

Kal seeing no reaction and problem signed a breath of relief.

He was truly scared and cautious of everything he could see. He was in a new world with no knowledge, though he was strong he didn't know what this world had in offer and this was his first world so being cautious was a must. If he wasn't well he will probably die in a new universe very fast.

Kal then took his wand and put it in the head of the sleeping person after which he used Legilimens on him, extracting all the knowledge he knew about this world.

After 10 minutes of continuous extraction and reading through the information, he got a decent view regarding what this world was.

This place he was currently was called 'The Elemental Country' and there seems to be many Village and City in this world but the most who stood out were the 5 Hidden Village and 5 Elemental Capitals.

It seems this world had many Nation but the 5 Land were most powerful.

They were Land of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth, and there seems to be 5 Village that popped out of nowhere few years ago acting as these 5 country protector.

These Mysterious Village which were called

Village Hidden in Leaf of Fire Nation (Konohagakure),

Village Hidden in Mist of Water Nation (Kirigakure),

Village Hidden in Rock of Earth Nation (Iwagakure),

Village Hidden in Sand of Wind Nation (Sunagakure),

And finally the Village Hidden in Cloud of Lightning Nation (Kumogakure),

These five villages seems to have been built around 5 years ago and controlled and supressed this land which was filled with war, that ended just a few years ago due to them.

What interested me the most was that these people spoke a language that is strikingly similar to Japanese in my past Planet?

The person here seems to speak this language Japanese all over the world with Japanese Letter used to both read and write.

What interested me the most was that this place has people who call themselves 'Samurai' wearing the same armor that the Japanese Samurai wore in my past world, while carrying Katana that is also a Japanese Weapon. Looking at this world I am really wonder if this world will give me other surprises seeing that this was Japan in simple language in the Ancient era with energy they call Chakra and a bigger Land.

The people that use the Energy they call Chakra are mostly Samurai and Ninjas and they serve different villages to protect the peace.

With the information in hand, he killed the farmer in front of him. He would have send the person back if he was important as he caused him many tension in capturing him which was mostly his Paranoid personality which he gained after finding his position in power and seeing his many death in the Parallel Universe.

The next 20 days he started increasing his knowledge in what this Chakra really is and with his Sharingan he was able to find many thing but the Villager here didn't use chakra causing him to lose his interest. After finding the location of other Village where the people might know, he started moving rapidly towards his destination.

Though he was still afraid of the unknown, he knew what he was facing so his confidence increased.

After travelling for 3 days he met a group of bandit which leader used chakra. After a fight broke out Kal looked at his opponent and his energy movement.

The bandit started to make hand sign that seems to control the Energy inside him to move in different patterns as the bandit spoke "Fire Style- Katon', after which he send a fireball that was easily 3 feet in length sending it toward me.

Jumping back Kal dodged the fireball, as the bandit started throwing projectiles towards me which looked like a Kunai and Shurikens.

Seeing Kal was dodging all his attack, the bandit leader started to do his second hand sigh.

Knowing what it does, Kal carefully watched his movement with his Mangekyou Sharingan as the Chakra inside the bandit started moving in different position with each sigh and making a final hand sign he said "Fire Style- Black Smoke"

This move or Jutsu seems to create a massive Black Smoke that caused it opponent problems, but seeing the bandit wasn't too strong, I took out my wand and released a massive gust of wind towards the smoke that was approaching.

After the smoke disappeared revealing the person inside it who was trying to escape, I quickly send a "Blasting Hex" towards him which send the Bandit leader flying, who fainted after landing in the ground.

After killing all the other Bandits, I took the Bandit leader who was unconscious to a safe location.

Using Legilimen on the Bandit leader Kaal got the information on the power they used.

They seem to call it Ninjutsu and it is categorized in 5 Release of the 5 elements. They Elements being Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning.

This Bandit Leader used Fire Release which uses Fire chakra and correct hand sign. It seems that there are 12 hands sigh categorized by the 12 Zodiac sigh.

Each representing a different nature as they made the controlled the Chakra to move as the Handsigh desired. This Hand sigh seems to do what the Wand is currently doing for him, but he is sure that the Wand is more useful in comparison. Still being able to use move by just moving hand is probably increase his strength in conversing his strength.

He could use Magic without wand but this increase the Magic consumption as the Wand is a medium as it both act as a medium to release and amplify the magic, we Wizard just command and supply the magic.

This Hand sign is like changing and commanding the Energy to move differently while trying to conserve as much as possible.

After all both these processes have different method and different stages, With Wand Waving different stages being 'Silent Casting' and 'No Wand Casting'.

Whereas, the Hand sign to control the Chakra being 'One hand Sign Justu' and 'No hand Jutsu.'


	8. Chapter 7

1 Year time skip

It has become 1 whole year since I arrived in this world filled with violence. The whole world seems to have been in war though the 5 great Villages have suppressed many such due to their existence. But after all they were also created just 5 years ago and most of them haven't stabilized as they were created very quickly due to the fear of Hidden Village in Leaf strength.

Due to this after the last war end 1 year ago they are always recruiting new peoples to join their ranks.

Though the case of spy infiltrating their rank increases the chance by doing so, but if they didn't capture the opportunity just due to fear of being infiltrated then they are fools, so the village were massively recruiting new people every moment they got.

From my information the Village hidden in leaf / Konohagakure was the strongest among the villages as their Hokage Hashirama Senju is said to have the power to literally change the landscape of his surroundings. I have no doubt in my mind that this Mr. Hokage was a Rank 1 or possibly a Rank 2 being.

Still I didn't join this group, first and foremost it is said that this person is a pacifist and his dream is world peace and most important I wanted DP which can only be obtained in the death so this village was out.

The other villages were good so thinking about it I decided to join the Village that went by the name Sunagakure.

The reason that made me choose this was Village was currently the weakest one in the 5 Great Villages and is popular from being proficient in Puppet and Poison arts which are an ability I wish to gain. After my Sharingan Evolved into MS, the ability it gained will probably increase in power massively by learning this ability so it was one of my decision factors.

His MS one ability is Puppet, which gives him the ability to control people with weak strength or people who's will is weaker than him so learning Puppetry will probably increase his strength, if not well it not like he won't gain knowledge on human puppetry. He can already make people puppet with Mind arts, so why should he disagree with an ability that will make person Puppet literally.

The other being due to being situated in the Desert, this Village is suffering from lack of basic needs, increasing the complain and dissatisfaction among them but due to fear of Ninja and Kazekage who is said to have made the whole desert Sand covered in blood for many distance increasing the fear.

The following process was me joining this village and choosing Puppetry as my Study interest with Medicine and Poison as my secondary interest.

I named myself as a bandit in the past that came to this place after hearing of the recruiting.

I was lacking in knowledge about chakra and had a bloody aura surrounding me due to my killing which made my identity passable.

The first few months were spend quickly by me being trained in basic of Chakra and its uses. After 'D. Energy' devoured Chakra it was slowly gaining it Proterties and causing me have massive increase in power.

My 'D. Energy' was higher than chakra so I had a massive pool of Reserve, with M. Sharingan my study was going in a breath taking speed.

As for how people here didn't know I had , well I am wearing Glasses and this village is created in middle of dessert with sand everywhere along with the sun that is always on our head, Glasses wasn't out of place and even if someone see them, who can relate my eye that are blue with black web pattern as Sharingan.

I am currently studying about chakra and due to constant training and killing, it seems my Advancement to Rank 1 is just in the corner, and any day I will reach Rank 1.

Due to constant war that was happening, Kal growing strength wasn't unnoticed and with more and more mission he was growing in both knowledge and technique.

Though he trained in his past world, he was not a true fighter and didn't have to dirty his own hand. Here he was gaining basic field knowledge regarding the way of Ninja and stealth.

After all you can't reach peak without experiencing growth stage and can't always expect the System will help you.

The 1st year he joined the Village he was trained to be a proper shinobi.

As his strength grew so did his reputation increase, he was slowly being recognized and prized by both the Village and Kage as he gained more resources and knowledge as he progressed.

The next year he learned all he could from basic Chakra uses to Medical Ninjutsu, and now was focusing of Fuinjutsu which seems awfully similar to Ancient Ruins of Magic department. After learning this he wished to combine them which may increase its strength or fail, but that is for the future.

The next few months he did the basic jobs around the village and train in different Ninjustu of different Nature. His strength that increased in these last 2 years probably made him twice if not three time as strong as before.

…..

Around this time when he was mediating one day he felt a sudden increase in Vitality, knowing he was going to reach Rank 1 he stopped all his work that could distract him and activated all the seals around his house creating a protection barrier.

Inside a house made of sand along with some wood and brick, you could see a person that went by the name of Kal sitting in the Ground meditating.

Suddenly Crackling noise could be heard in the house, but due to Sound insulating Ruins filling the Room the sound was muffled in a few meter of distance inside the house.

Kal who was in the ground mediating starting shaking as loud breaking sound came from inside it which seems to sound familiar with the sound of breaking bones.

After 30 second of this happens, huge amount of sweat started appearing in the Kal body like it was raining.

Kal body started bulging in some position as you could see muscles inside his skin moving like worms and snakes all over his body.

Finally after 10 minutes of the process being repeated where Kal bone broking was heard and his muscles started moving like snake, it finally started to calm down.

You could see a puddle of Water near him which is his sweat that seems blackish is color.

When all the muscles calmed down and breaking of bones wasn't heard anymore Kal opened his eyes.

Looking around you could see excitement in his eyes. After finally calming down he looked at him current condition.

He looked like a person who what soaked by water, with all his clothes becoming dirty.

Other might not know what happened but Kal just transformed and his body evolved into a Rank 1 being.

The sound of Breaking bones was the bone adjusting and increasing its durability and if you look at his new boney through microscope, you will be able to some ruins carved in it.

…..

After cleaning himself up he looked at himself, Previous he stood at the height of 5.9 which was a good growth for a 17 year old with proper flexible muscles in his body.

But now after advancing his body has grown and now stood 6.4 feet with big muscles adorning his body. His body has gained extra weight as his arms, chest, legs, and back now were filled with muscles filled with explosive power.

It wasn't like those body builders' muscles that only expanded like a balloon, but those muscle that expanded after compressing as much as it could.

With his Black Sunglass covering his eyes, Black Hair that reached his back and muscle that could be seen all over his body, he looked pretty intimidating.

His skin Thickened, Bones increased in durability, Blood was pumping in him faster, and his Energy Reserve was now 10 times larger than past.

Thinking of his Growth he said "System"

[Yes Host]

Kal then said "Show me my 'Status']

[Affirmative]

[Status]

[Name – Kal Silver

Sex- Male

Age- 17 years

Position - Rank 1'Beginner' (Duke)

Strength- 100.0

Agility- 132

Intelligence- 240

Wisdom- 190

Death Points (DP) – 100,019,940,000]

[Note: 1 = Average Stats of a Normal Person]

[Note : 100 Billion were obtained by killing all the life on earth]

Kal looked at his status and starting thinking 'My strength has increased 10 time, while Agility is 13 times but the most Progress is Intelligence, Previously it was 100 which has already reached Rank 1 now it is above the Late Rank 1. Wisdom also increased massively. Still this world has Hashirama and Madara who is said to be Rank 1 possibly Rank 2 and there is also the guy called Sage of Six Path, I don't know his rank but he is at least Rank 2 or even more. I can't go on a killing spree as I am still weak.'

Kal with fire in his eyes said "SO what now I am Rank 1, it will follow with Rank 2 and more. You people will be my stepping stone weather you like it or not."

With increase in strength so did his processing power, causing his training in Chakra to increase massively. His Energy can simulate any Energy so he was learning what everything he could. From walking to up the wall, to water walking he hoped he can also walk in air in the future, which wasn't possible for Chakra but not a dream for 'D. ENERGY'.

This Fuinjutsu seems to be a mix of Ancient Ruins but instead of diversity of different energy this Fuinjutsu seems to focus mainly on sealing have made a phenomenal progress.

The burning or exploding tags also seems to be one of it uses. Putting Fuinjutsu as one of the future training subject he started to again try to learn everything about chakra.

After gaining various knowledge such as this his improvement in 'D. ENERGY' will increase massively, after all tough he has a power that can use in different method and form, he don't have the necessary path that will make it grow strong and after devouring Chakra and Magic, from him it is slowly evolving.

Doing mission for Sunagakure and training his Chakra he was growing quickly before and now due to his Rank increasing, his mastery and comprehension speed also increased.

But his now main focus is increase his mastery on Fuinjutsu and from what he learned through his Crocodile Summon, also learn sage art which seems to use Natural Energy/Chakra.

Though his progress on Natural Chakra was not going well as he wasn't able to collect them, forget about refining them.

….

In a Normal Day when he was returning from completing a mission, he felt a massive energy storm that he knew were being that reached Rank 1.

Quickly arriving in the battlefield, he saw the figure of two people. With his always active sharingan he was able to see their movement and considering the moves they are using they should be around Late Rank 1 or Peak Rank 1.

One figure was sitting in a figure entirely made of wood as leaf and branches were his weapon, attacking his opponent as the braches tried to constrain the movement of the beast and person in front of it. He was dressed in a Red old samurai dress, with a common face and black hair.

The other figure was on the top of a massive fox with nine tails that broke any branches that arrived in front of it as he send massive Fire release toward his opponent destroying any and all wood that came towards him. He had a fan like weapon in one hand and a scythe in another and dressed in a very ancient looking Samurai Clothes, with Crimson eye looking at his opponent.


	9. Chapter 8

It has been 3 years since his arrival in this world.

Quickly arriving in the battlefield, he saw the figure of two people. With his always active Sharingan he was able to see their movement and considering the moves they are using they should be around Late Rank 1 or Peak Rank 1.

One figure was sitting in a figure entirely made of wood as leaf and branches were his weapon, attacking his opponent as the braches tried to constrain the movement of the beast and person in front of it. He was dressed in a Red old samurai dress, with a common face and black hair.

The other figure was on the top of a massive fox with nine tails that broke any branches that arrived in front of it as he send massive Fire release toward his opponent destroying any and all wood that came towards him. He had a fan like weapon in one hand and a scythe in another and dressed in a very ancient looking Samurai Clothes, with Crimson eye looking at his opponent.

Just looking at the damage they were creating you could guess their identity; the person with the Nine tails Fox 'Kyubi' was Madara Uchiha that also had a Mangekyou Sharingan and the Ex-head of Uchiha Clan.

The other person using Wood release was Hashirama Senju, who is the Hokage of Konohagakure.

They both are in the location call Valley of End, using jutsu that seems to come out of legend, attacking each other.

…

Hashirama was looking at his friend, who seems to forget their dream of creating a place where the children won't have to fight, kill each other to live.

After they were finally able to save and create a safe haven for the future of this world, his own friend who he considered as a brother attacked the village they had so hard to build together.

….

The battle rage on, as both the fighter used everything they could muster knowing that they can't control the outcome and if they hesitated a single second they will be defeated.

After more than 100 of round of exchange, Madara captured Hashirama by his neck, lifting him in the air.

Madara "Hashirama, do you not see. We won't be able to truly create the peace by doing what you're doing. It will only delay the inevitable. If you support me we will be able to bring true peace in this war ridden world."

Hashirama Coughed as his neck was still in the hand of Madara and said "And how many will suffer for this war you will *cough* bbbring. I can't allow this Madara."

Madara looked at his friend and said "Shame it is my friend, but this is the end. I can't let you stop me from achieving true peace just because you care about some people and seeing the bigger picture."

Hashirama said "Pity it is."

Madara shocked look down, seeing a katana coming through his body.

Turning his eye, he looked behind to see Hashirama grabbing a sword handle, which blade just pierced his heart.

With unwilling in his eye he looked at his best friend, Hashirama looked back and said "I can't let anyone destroy what we build together, even if it's you. I shall eliminate them no matter the consequences."

With unwilling in his eyes, Madara closed his eyes.

Hashirama looked at his friend dead in his arms as tears were forming but he didn't let them fall.

As Hashirama was looking at his friend body having a small breakdown, he didn't notice a shadow appearing behind him and pointing its weapon towards him.

…

Sending a powerful 'Knocking HEX' toward his opponent, which was in emotional moment, injured and still suffering from backlash of overusing his chakra.

The HEX knocked down the legend down before he could see his opponent.

Walking towards the middle of the battle ground where 2 legend fought he looked at one Corpse and another Fainted figure.

Looking at the Nine tail fox who was also similarly knockout and being suppressed by the wooden pillar he opened a small scroll in his pouch.

After getting a few scrolls out he took a huge clay pot out and starting sticking the Seals around it covering both the inside and out of the Pot.

Within 1 minute he was able to complete his task and sealed the massive fox in the Seal.

Tough it won't be able to hold the fox for more than few days with maximum time being a week; he would have a better container prepared by then.

Looking at the two bodies and Pot, he picked them up and carrying them he headed toward a secluded area few kilometers away.

After placing them in the cave he secured, he was about to use Legilimency on Hashirama when the dead body of Madara started to disappear.

Quickly checking his Mangekyou Sharingan he was sure he wasn't in an illusion he looked at injured and battered Madara Uchiha, who should be dead standing in front of him.

Madara looked at his surrounding was and on guard when he saw me but I was able to quickly put my shock out of my mind and starting to attack him.

Madara who was now blind in one eye was able to block my attack for 5 moves before I was able to hit him with a powerful 'Blasting hex' along with 'Wind Style: Tornado Kick' that send a hex and a wind slash toward him.

The Hex and the Wind Slash was able to send Madara unconscious.

To be totally honest, I don't have any confidence of beating these two monsters in battle.

First and most important I am a Rank 1 Middle and this two are Rank 1 Peak, so they can probably fight 5 people with my strength and win.

This win was result of them having low stamina and still lacking any Chakra due to their previous battle.

I quickly put seals on them sealing the Chakra Network in them, while taking both the eyes of Madara as percussion.

After using Legilimen on them, he gained much knowledge on various topics about the uses of Chakra massively increasing his knowledge.

But the most important gains about it was Memory search was Sage Mode, Rinnegan, How to properly use Sharingan, Sage of Six Path bloodline, and about Ten Tails.

I also got information of what Madara used to save himself from death Izanazi, and Izanami.

After making sure they were properly secured, he put them in a Comate State where they will probably live for until my research on them was complete.

…

Due to information of Hashirama and Madara he was able to quickly improve his strength.

And in just 1 year following the incident of the battle in Valley of End his strength reached Peak of Rank 1.

The knowledge he obtained from them nearly opened all the many secret of this world and now he reached the peak of this world.

He was even offered the position of Kazekage after the previous Kage died due to the Kumogakure attacking and killing him, which was respectfully declined as he had zero interest in this world politics.

Tough he might have gained DP from them; he was content with what he currently had and the knowledge he could obtain from sitting in that position were already not a secret for him.

As for the fate of Hashirama and Madara he killed them, but he kept their body safe which he will probably use for the Six Path to help him in the future.

Currently he was walking towards his basement to secure the food.

In the basement a huge field could be see that was made possible due to Expanding Ruin that can make even a space of few Cm into many Meters.

This Ruin is probably connected to Space Law but he was too weak to decipher it. It was made possible due to Magic and it will be in the future so he got time.

In the middle of the room, a massive fox was chained as it was in a dazed state.

Using massive illusion he was able to control this beast using his MS to amplifying the illusion effect.

Currently it will stay like this for as long it was released from this state.

Walking toward the dazed fox, he quickly coated his Arms in Lightening Chakra and pierced toward the one of it many tail.

This attack sends the tail flying, cutting it from the fox body. This technique was derived from the move Raikage use to increase his speed and piercing power.

Looking at the detached tail and the fox that was sending angry roar as it eye was still dazed. It probably dreamed of seeing or fighting someone it didn't like.

Taking the massive tail he coating his hand in chakra started to skinning the trail as he slowly send the bone, fur and meat in different place.

The bone will be broken and be eaten like powders, while the fur was soft but durable and the meat was for consumption.

The Kyubi meat was tasty and filled with Chakra and is one of the reasons his strength was able to promote at such speed in his present stage in just 1 year.

After eating his fill which was about 25 KG of Kyubi meat that has probably more nutrition in its few centimeter of meat that in a whole goat meat.

After finishing his meal he looked like a pregnant person, but after a few minute the massive stomach was returning to its former size.

Kal looking at his present situation thought to himself 'It should be time to change my bloodline; this bloodline is reaching its peak and even is taking more energy than it should due to my fast development. Without a new bloodline my Wizard bloodline that is a Muggle Born be just a normal one making me reach my peak and slowing my development.'

Kal said "System Show me the Bloodline List."


End file.
